Who Is Our Dad?
by L.C.West
Summary: At seventeen Jade found out she was pregnant and was kicked out by her dad. She drove until she was in New York, where she made a new life for herself and gave birth to twins. Now at age 33 and her son and daughter at age 16 everything is great, until one thing lead to another and the twins ask about their dad. Oh, and she goes by Jade Oliver. Rated T - because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

AN- This is my first fanfic so. I had been arguing with myself to make a story and I'm glad I did. So enjoy!P.S I do not own VicTORIous

Who Is Our Dad? : Chapter 1

I wake up with an annoying ring in my ear. I didn't set my alarm clock; I mean who would on a Sunday morning. I look over to my phone to see my best friends face pop up on my phone, next to the time. Half six in the morning, this better be good or an absolute emergency. I reach over for my phone and hit the answer button then hold it to my ear. I can hear whispering from the other side but can't make it out. I decided to say something even though I am half-asleep.

Liv : Jen you better have a good explanation for waking me up at half past six on a Sunday!

_Jen : I do actually and it has something to do with my mom, so meet me in Times Square as quick as you can, oh and bring your brother._

Liv : Fine, but I am warning you I will be cranky

_Jen : I know  
_

Liv : okay, Bye

_Jen : Kay, Kay_

I get up out of bed and drag a brush through my soft brown hair, even though there isn't really a point. I am known to have perfect hair. I throw on my dark clothes and grab my black bag. I fling it over my shoulder as I make my way to wake up my brother when I see him in the kitchen. He looks up at me then pours out another cup of coffee and slides it across the counter.

Liv : What are you doing up?

Zack : I heard you shouting and it woke me up, moms still asleep though. She can sleep through everything.

Liv : Yeah and the reason I was shouting was because Jen phoned me with some news

Zack : What was it?

Liv : Have no idea but it includes her mom. She said to meet her in Times Square and you are coming too?

Zack : okay, do you think Dylan will be there

Liv : Probably but we will see when we get there now move

Zack runs down the hall and into his room while I pour my coffee into my dark red travel mug. I write a note and stick it on the kettle, knowing my mum that is the first place she goes. I grab my keys and wait by the door for Zack. When he appears round the corner I open the door and head out leaving it open from him to follow. We run down the stairs and through the door of the apartment building. We cross streets full of yellow taxi's and cross on to Times Square and search the crowd for our friends. We stop when we come to a barrier, that wasn't there before. I look at my brother who just shrugs his shoulders. then there is a cheery voice from behind us.

Jen: So I bet you want to know why I call you all here

Zack : Yes I think you should hurry up though, Liv looks as if she could kill you with a single look

Dylan : no she couldn't

Dylan then looks right at Liv then quickly diverts his eyes, turns out he was wrong.

Liv : So...

Jen : They are shooting a movie here and our favourite actors are going to show up any minute.

Liv : That's it

Jen : Yes and the actors are André Harris, Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, my mom and my absolute favourite... Beck Oliver.

Dylan : Why do you girls like him so much, I don't get it?

Liv : I don't _like _him, I don't know why, I just feel like it would be weird. It's almost like he is my dad, I mean you wouldn't fancy your dad that would be wrong on so many levels. That's what its like.

Jen : In other words, she's just weird

Zack : I get it, I mean I will admit that our mom is hot but I wouldn't fancy her

Dylan : I would

I did not need to know that. I just roll my eyes and turn back to the barrier, to see if I can see the actors. We will be very lucky if we do see them. I take a sip of my coffee and turn to my best friend.

Liv : So why are we here to see them?

Jen : well my mom asked me to bring you guys here to meet you and she said that they have something to announce.

Liv : I guess that is a reason.

I turn back around to face Times Square, the lights are dazzling against the dark morning sky. They have a sort of warmth coming from them that mixes with the cold, November breeze. All of a sudden a camera man and presenter stand in front of us, lucky for them we can still see.

Presenter : Hi, I'm Carly Henderson and this is MTV. We're here in Time square, New York bring to you live a very special announcement. The famous four, André Harris, Tori Vega, Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver have something they want to share with the world, does it involve the new documentary they have made? The answer is we don't know but we soon will.

When she finishes the crowd that has magically appear behind us roars as the four walk out into the square. The first is a petite red-head with a cheery face, then the brunette pop-star, the gifted musician and the gorgeous actor. They all walk over to the presenter and shake hands. The red-head waves at Jen and runs over to the barrier. She gives Jen a hug then greets us all.

Cat : Jen I have missed you so much

Jen : I've missed you too

Cat : So aren't you going to introduce me to your friends

Jen : Okay well this is Dylan, Zack and Liv

She points to all three of us and Cat beams at u all, i wonder if she is always this happy.

Cat : So this is the famous Liv, its nice to meet you.

Liv : I will be nice so, it is nice to meet you too

Cat : Wow, you remind me of my best friend

Liv : Really, which one?

Cat : You probably wouldn't know her

Liv : Try me

Cat : Jade West


	2. Chapter 2

AN - THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, IT HONESTLY MADE MY DAY. And because you guys reviewed here is Chapter 2. Hope you guys like it. P.S I find it easier to write in script form.

Chapter 2 - (Jade's P.O.V)

I drag myself out of bed and head into the kitchen, I go straight to the kettle and turn it on. I do this almost self-consciously. As I trudge over to the fridge I do a double-take and look back at the kettle. Letting my eyes adjust I see a yellow note tagged to it. I pick it off and start to read it.

_Mom, Zack and I have gone to Times square with Jen and Dylan. Something about Jen's mom. Back sometime. Liv_

So, I have most of the morning to my-self, as usual. I make a mug of coffee and plonk on to the sofa while picking up the remote. Turning the T.V on, MTV news comes up, and being myself I really can't be bothered to change the channel. I watch as the happy-go-lucky presenter talks about being in Times Square for a 'special announcement'. I start inspecting my nails when my hearing picks up points of the presenters speech.

_Presenter : . We're here in Time square ... a very special announcement ... __André ... Tori ... Cat ... and Beck Oliver..._

I spit out my coffee all over the table in front of me and stare at the screen, mouth wide open. Did I really hear that name? The name I haven't heard in over sixteen years. As I continue to stare blankly at the screen, four blurry figures make their way over to the presenter. The first I notice as my once best friend Cat, the red-velvet hair a clear give away. Although she greets the presenter then runs off-screen, the next is an old friend and old frenemy, André Harris and Tori Vega. They both haven't changed much either and Tori still has that annoying smile stuck to her face. Is she ever sad? Last but not least is...

Beck Oliver

I stare at the screen, just looking at Beck. He is still gorgeous. He still has those same soft, warm brown eyes that make me melt like butter inside and that fluffy brown hair that I just want to drag my hand through. Oh great now I'm drooling. I should be over him now, why am I not over him. _Because you love him, deep inside your heart. _I can't still love him, I just can't. He will have forgotten all about me and not love me like he used to. After all I did disappear without a reason or goodbye. I switch of the T.V and go get changed for work. I just need to forget about him and that he is here...in New York...where I am. Oh great. I put on my black leather jacket and grab my bag and camera. I straighten out my red skater dress before heading out the door and out the building. I walk from street to street until I get to Times Square where I have to make my way through the crowd without been spotted by both my 'friends' and children.

(Liv's P.O.V)

We all start taking to Jen's mom to get to know her and she gets to know us. Almost everything I do or say reminds her of her best friend, Jade West and my mom's name is Jade but I don't act anything like her. To be honest I am the complete opposite of her. Zack acts more like her, he is so laid-back but then again Jen's mom, she said we can call her Cat, says that Zack acts like her other best friend, Beck Oliver. I start to tune out of the conversation and look at the crowd around me, I spot a woman in a red dress and leather jacket trying to get a cab. She turns round and I see her face so I quickly turn back to Cat.

Liv : Cat, can you see the woman with the red dress over there.

I point in the direction and Cat follows my finger. I think she sees her because her eyes go wide and it looks as if they are watering. She answers very faintly and somewhat shakily.

Cat : Y-yeah-h

Liv : That is my mom

Cat's head goes to me then back to my mom, who turns to face us. She looks at Cat before turning her head away and running into the subway. Cat stares blankly in the same direction and it definitely looks like her eyes are watering. Jen frantically tries to get her mom's attention which catches the attention of Cat's friends. They gives us confused expressions before walking over. Tori is the first one to speak.

Tori : Jen do you know what is wrong with your mom?

Jen : No but, she might just need a lie down. She had been on that plane for hours.

Beck : Good idea, guys lets take her to the hotel

André : Come on lil' red.

Cat : but-but

We watch as they take Cat away and get into the slick black limo. I turn to my brother and friends and give them a confused look before asking.

Liv : What was that all about?

Jen : I have no idea but we need to find out

Dylan and Zack : good idea

(Cat's P.O.V)

I saw Jade. I saw Jade. Has she been in New York all this time. I get into the limo and I can hear my friends all chatting and trying to get me to talk to them. I dry my eyes before talking.

Cat : I saw her.

Tori : Who did you see?

I open my mouth to speak but I can't because it's to dry. I decide to wait until I can speak.

André : come on you can tell us. What are best friends for

Cat : That's who I saw. My best friend.

Beck : Yes but...no, no, no, no.

Out of the corner of my eye see Beck collapse backwards into his seat. Tears filling his eyes. I look at André then Tori to see if they know who I am talking about._  
_

André : it couldn't be, could it.

Tori : It could, we just need Cat to confirm it.

They both look at me, when a soft voice is heard.

Beck : It was Jade, wasn't it

I can see all the pain he is in. When we found that Jade had gone he called her parents and they said that she had been sent away. Beck was furious and wasn't the same after that. He spent every hour at night looking for her until it hit him. She always wanted to go to New York but his parents didn't allow him to buy a ticket. He tried everything he could but had to face the fact._ His_ **Jade West **was gone. The only thing I can do is nod before sobbing again.

AN - So how was that? sad, I know. Please tell me what you think and I am open for some suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- So I haven't been able to update in a while (SORRY GUYS). The reason is that homework, an art exam and writers block are a recipe for disaster. Any way what's important is that it's the Christmas holidays and I have this update for you. So enjoy and let the story begin...

Chapter 3 (Jade's POV)

I run into the subway and collapse against the tiled walls, everything around me is a blur as water fills my eyes. It's been sixteen years since I have seen Cat and I so wish she didn't see me in a crowd. I take a few deep shaky breaths before standing up straightening myself out and confidently walking out the subway and to my work.

I pull the metal handle and walk into the small space and over the reception desk.

Jade : Hey Sally, can you check me in?

Sally : Yeah sure

Jade : It's already looking festive in hear.

Sally : I know.

I head up the stairs and avoid workers carrying boxes of decorations. I walk straight to a mahogany door covered in red and white tinsel and enter the busy news room. The smell of paper and ink overpowering yet familiar. I make it to my desk and sit down sorting the paperwork that is already there when a mug of coffee is put down in front of me. I lift my head up to see my friend, the only one I can tolerate, smiling at me.

Christie : Two sugars just how you like it.

* * *

(Liv's POV)

I take the last sip of my coffee before putting it in my bag. My friends, and brother are talking away in the background but all I can think of is what had happened fifteen minutes ago. Why did Cat begin to cry when she saw my mom? Why did my mom run into the subway? What The Hell happened? Okay that's it, I have to do something.

Liv : I'm going

That's all I say before striding to my moms work. I cross a sea of taxis that all honk at me but I ignore them. I can tell my friends are following me. They get used to me walking away like this. I stand in front the old building before opening the glass doors. It may look like I am walking to the front desk but instead I ignore Sally and bolt up the stairs. I don't bother knocking on the door and try to look for my mom, bypassing the disapproving looks from others. I spot my mom and when she sees me, her face instantly becomes worried. I just walk straight to her.

Liv : What the hell happened between you and Jen's mom. You made her cry just by looking at her.

Jade : Liv, I-I can explain. I-It-s just t-hat...

Lexi : Look whose on TV

Lexi, one of moms most hated colleges pushes past me to watch an interview with an actor. My mom looks at the TV then to me. She looks right in my eyes and dashes out of the room. When she does tear up, she doesn't like anyone looking. I watch her go, walking past my friends and brother. When I do I faintly hear a 'no' before Christie, moms friend, follows her out.

* * *

(Jade's POV)

The door opens and in comes Liv. Oh no, sh-she'll want an ex-explina-tion. She walks straight for me, pushing people out her way. Gosh she is so like me.

Liv : What the hell happened between you and Jen's mom. You made her cry just by looking at her.

Jade : Liv, I-I can explain. I-It-s just t-hat...

Lexi : Look whose on TV

Lexi, who I hate most, pushes past Liv to watch an interview with... Beck Oliver. I stare at the TV then to Liv. She looks so like him, with her fluffy hair and big brown eyes. That's when I crack. I dash out the room, stopping briefly in front of Zack before going to the bathroom. I lock myself in a cubicle, and slide down the door. Tears staining my face. I hear the sound of soft footstep coming into the bathroom and into the stall beside me. A thud is heard and I look up to see a well-known, well-worn pair of red converse. She comes over to me a sits down, waiting a while before talking.

Christie : Could you tell me the truth?

Jade : I t-think y-you can fi-figure it o-ut


End file.
